200 phrases
INTERLINGUA :ANGLESE :ESPANIOL :ITALIANO :FRANCESE :PORTUGESE Io te ama :I love you :Te amo / Te quiero :Ti amo :Je t'aime :Amo-te Le tempesta arriva al plagia :The storm reaches the beach :La tormenta llega a la playa :La tempesta raggiunge la spiaggia :La tempête atteint la plage :A tempestade chega à praia Iste personas audi un sono alte :These people hear a loud sound :Estas personas oyen un ruido fuerte :Queste persone sentono un suono forte :Ces gens entendent un grand bruit :Estas pessoas ouvem um som alto Io obtene rubio lampa :I get the red lamp :Yo traigo la lámpara roja :Prendo la lampada rossa :Je reçois la lampe rouge :Eu pego na luz vermelha Illa vide un parve ave :She sees a small bird :Ella ve un pájaro pequeño :Lei vede un uccellino :Elle voit un petit oiseau :Ela vê um pássaro pequeno Nos trovava un vetere edificio :We find an old building :Encontramos un edificio viejo :Troviamo un vecchio edificio :Nous trouvons un vieux bâtiment :Nós encontramos um prédio antigo Io cerca mi clues :I search for my keys :Busco mis llaves :Cerco le chiavi :Je cherche mes clés :Estou à procura das minhas chaves Io tocca a tu capita :I touch your head :Te toco la cabeza :Ti tocco la testa :Je touche ta tête :Eu toco na tua cabeça Il vole un nuevo automobile blanco :He wants a new white car :Quiere un nuevo coche blanco :Vuole una nuova auto bianca :Il veut une nouvelle voiture blanche :Ele quer um carro branco novo Illa aperi le rupte fenestre :She opens the broken window :Ella abre la ventana rota :Apre la finestra rotta :Elle ouvre la fenêtre cassée :Ela abre a janela quebrada ia :The strong girl closes the heavy black door :La chica fuerte cierra la pesada puerta negra :La ragazza forte chiude la pesante porta nera :La fille forte ferme la lourde porte noire :A garota forte fecha a porta preta pesada ia :He solves the awful problem :Él soluciona el terrible problema :Risolve il grosso problema :Il resoud le terrible problème :Ele resolve o horrível problema ia :The angry criminal loses a lot of valuable money :El criminal enfadado pierde mucho dinero valioso :Il criminale arrabbiato perde molti soldi preziosi :Le criminel en colère perd beaucoup d'argent précieux :O criminoso irritado perde muito dinheiro valioso ia :They taste the delicious food :Ellos prueban la rica comida :Assaggiano il cibo delizioso :Ils goûtent la délicieuse nourriture :Eles provam a comida deliciosa ia :The police officer has a different opinion :El policía tiene una opinión distinta :L'ufficiale di polizia ha una diversa opinione :Le policier a une opinion différente :O polícia tem uma opinião diferente ia :The colleagues drink cold coffee and hot tea :Los colegas toman café frío y té caliente :I colleghi bevono caffè freddo e tè caldo :Les collègues boivent du café froid et du thé chaud :Os colegas bebem cafe frio e chá quente ia :The rich company sells green vegetables :La empresa rica vende verduras verdes :La ricca compagnia vende verdura verde. :La riche compagnie vend des légumes verts :A companhia rica vende vegetais verdes ia :They buy ten new books :Compran diez libros nuevos :Comprano dieci libri nuovi :Ils achètent dix nouveaux livres :Eles compram dez livros novos ia :His right ear hurts :Le duele la oreja derecha :Gli fa male l'orecchio destro :Il a mal à l'oreille droite :Dói-lhe a orelha direita ia :I know that tall person :Conozco a esa persona alta :Conosco quella persona alta :Je connais cette grande personne :(Eu) Conheço aquela pessoa alta ia :The slim lady follows her fat boss :La señora delgada sigue a su jefe gordo :La signora magra segue il suo grasso capo :La dame mince suit son chef obèse :A senhora magra segue o seu patrão gordo ia :The fast computer changes its colour :La computadora/el ordenador rápida/o cambia de color :Il computer veloce cambia il proprio colore :L'ordinateur rapide change de couleur :O computador rápido muda a sua cor ia :They choose the wrong tool :Ellos escogen la herramienta equivocada :Scelgono lo strumento sbagliato :Il choisissent le mauvais outil :Eles escolhem a ferramenta errada ia :My family invites the friendly neighbours :Mi familia invita a los vecinos amables :La mia famiglia invita i vicini amichevoli :Ma famille invite les gentils voisins :A minha família convida os amistosos vizinhos ia :We thank the boring students :Agradecemos a los estudiantes aburridos :Ringraziamo gli studenti noiosi :Nous remercions les étudiants ennuyeux :(Nós) Agradecemos aos estudantes aborrecidos ia :Her husband enjoys the evening :Su marido disfruta de la tarde/noche :Suo marito si gode la serata :Son mari apprécie la soirée :O marido dela aprecia o serão ia :She reads her daily newspaper :Ella lee el periódico diario :Legge il quotidiano :Elle lit son quotidien :Ela lê o seu jornal diário ia :The poor man wears dirty clothing :El pobre se viste con ropa sucia :L'uomo povero indossa abiti sporchi :Le pauvre homme porte des habits sales :O homem pobre veste roupas sujas ia :The strong animal meets a weak fish :El fuerte animal se enfrente a un pez débil :L'animale forte incontra un pesce debole :Le puissant animal rencontre un poisson faible :O animal forte conhece um peixe fraco ia :I pay 200 euros/dollars :Pago 200 euros/dolares :Pago 200 euro/dollari :Je paye 200 euros/dollars :Eu pago duzentos euros/dólares ia :She likes the beautiful language :Le gusta el lindo idioma :Lei ama il magnifico linguaggio :Elle aime la belle langue :Ela gosta da língua linda ia :The storm reaches the beach :La tormenta llega a la playa :La tempesta raggiunge la spiaggia :La tempête atteint la plage :A tempestade chega à praia ia :The men build a low office :Los hombres construyen una oficina baja :Gli uomini costruiscono un ufficio basso :Les hommes construisent un bureau bas :Os homens constroem um escritório baixo ia :He has blue eyes :Tiene ojos azules :Lui ha gli occhi blu :Il a les yeux bleus :Ele tem olhos azuis ia :It is snowing today :Nieva hoy :Oggi nevica :Il neige aujourd'hui :Hoje está a nevar ia :He will become an important person :Se volverá una persona importante :Diventerà una persona importante :Il deviendra quelqu'un d'important :Ele vai tornar-se numa pessoa importante ia :I am at the international airport :Estoy en el aeropuerto internacional :Sono all'aeroporto internazionale :Je suis à l'aéroport international :Estou no aeroporto internacional ia :She has clean hands :Ella tiene las manos limpias :Lei ha le mani pulite :Elle a les mains propres :Ela tem mãos limpas ia :He is a young boy :Es un chico joven :lui è un ragazzo giovane :C'est un jeune garçon :Ele é um jovem rapaz ia :She is a doctor :Es médico :Lei è un dottore :Elle est médecin :Ela é médica/doutora ia :I stay happy :Me quedo contento/a :Resto contento :Je demeure heureux :Eu fico/continuo feliz ia :I get wet from the rain :Me mojo de la lluvia :Mi bagno con la pioggia :Je suis mouillé par la pluie :Eu molho-me com a chuva ia :The horse is afraid :El caballo tiene miedo :Il cavallo è preoccupato :Le cheval a peur :O cavalo tem medo ia :The white dog was surprised :El perro blanco estaba soprendido :Il cane bianco fu era/fu sorpreso :Le chien blanc a été surpris :O cão branco estava surpreso ia :Modern society is very advanced :La sociedad moderna está muy avanzada :La società moderna è molto avanti :La société moderne est très avancée :A sociedade moderna é muito avançada ia :The cause of the collision is unknown :La causa del choque es desconocida :La causa della collisione è sconosciuta :La cause de la collision est inconnue :Desconhece-se a causa da colisão ia :I give you a present :Te doy un regalo :Ti do un regalo :Je te fais un cadeau :Eu dou-te um presente ia :He asks me a difficult question :Me hace una pregunta difícil :Mi fa/pone una domanda difficile :Il me pose une question difficile :Ele faz-me uma pergunta difícil ia :I receive a message from my mother :Recibo un mensaje de mi madre :Ricevo un messaggio da mia madre :Je reçois un message de ma mère :(Eu) Recebo uma mensagem da minha mãe ia :I write a letter to my father :Escribo una carta a mi padre :Scrivo una lettera a mio padre :J'ecris une lettre à mon père :(Eu) Escrevo uma carta ao meu pai ia :They live in a small town :Viven en un pequeño pueblo :Vivono in una piccola città :Ils vivent dans une petite ville :Eles vivem numa cidade pequena ia :The dog sits behind the TV :El perro se sienta detrás de la televisión :Il cane siede davanti alla TV :Le chien est assis derrière la télé :O cão senta-se atrás da televisão ia :The cat lies on the floor :El gato está tumbado en el suelo :Il gatto giace/sta sul pavimento :Le chat est couché sur le sol :O gato deita-se no chão ia :The children play outside :Los niños juegan afuera :I bambini giocano fuori :Les enfants jouent dehors :As crianças brincam lá fora ia :She speaks about her university :Habla de su universidad :Parla della sua università :Elle parle de son université :Ela fala sobre a sua universidade ia :They leave the room silently :Salen del cuarto en silencio :Lasciano la stanza silenziosamente :Ils quittent la pièce en silence :Eles deixam a sala em silêncio ia :He answers the teacher :Responde al profesor :Risponde al maestro/alla maestra :Il répond au professeur :Ele responde ao professor ia :I walk in front of my house :Camino delante de mi casa :Cammino/Passo davanti a casa mia :Je marche devant ma maison :(Eu) Caminho em frente à minha casa ia :She sleeps in her own bed :Ella duerme en su propia cama :Dorme nel suo proprio letto :Elle dort dans son (propre) lit :Ela dorme na sua própria cama ia :The aircraft flies over the mountains :El avión vuela por encima de las montañas :l'aereo vola sopra le montagne :L'avion vole au-dessus des montagnes :O avião sobrevoa as montanhas ia :We run through the big garden :Corremos a través del gran jardín :Corriamo attraverso il grande giardino :Nous courrons à travers le grand jardin :(Nós) Corremos através do jardim grande ia :The book is on the table :El libro está colocado encima de la mesa :il libro è sul tavolo :Le livre est sur la table :O livro está na mesa ia :I enter the shop with you :Entro en la tienda contigo :Entro nel negozio con te :J'entre dans la boutique avec toi :(Eu) Entro na loja contigo ia :I go to the city by train :Voy a la ciudad en tren :Vado in città col treno :Je vais en ville en train :(Eu) Vou à cidade de comboio ia :The tree grows rapidly :El árbol crece rápidamente :L'albero cresce in fretta :Les arbres poussent vite :A árvore cresce rapidamente ia :He works in a small factory :Trabaja en una fábrica pequeña :Lavora in una fabbrica piccola :Il travaille dans une petite usine :Ele trabalha numa fábrica pequena ia :The dumb president falls on his nose :El tonto presidente se cayó de bruces :Il presidente muto (sciocco?) cade sul so naso :Le stupide président tombe sur le nez :O presidente estúpido bateu com a cara no chão ia :We certainly believe in God :Claro que creemos en Dios :Certo che crediamo a Dio :Nous croyons certainemetn en Dieu :Acreditamos, com certeza, em Deus ia :I complain about the price :Me quejo del precio :Mi lamento del prezzo :Je me plains du prix :(Eu) Queixo-me do preço ia :She throws the expensive ball at me :Ella me lanza a mí la cara pelota :mi lancia la palla costosa :Elle me lance la balle couteuse :Ela atira-me a bola cara ia :The sick grandfather dies near the hospital :El abuelo enfermo muere cerca del hospital :Il nonno malato muore vicino all'ospedale :Le grand-père malade meurt près de l'hôpital :O avô doente morre perto do hospital ia :I understand the sentences on this page :Entiendo las frases de esta página :Capisco le frasi in questa pagina :Je comprends les phrases de cette page :(Eu) Compreendo as frases desta página ia :The grandmother tells the child an interesting story :La abuela cuenta al niño una historia interesante :La nonna racconta al bambino una storia interessante :La grand-mère raconte à l'enfant une histoire intéressante :A avó conta à criança uma história interessante ia :We hope he studies hard :Esperamos que estudie mucho :Speriamo che studi tanto :Nous espérons qu'il travaille dur :(Nós) Esperamos que ele estude com afinco ia :He holds a knife in his left hand :Tiene un cuchillo en la mano izquierda :Tiene un coltello nella mano sinistra :Il tient un couteau dans sa main gauche :Ele segura a faca na sua mão esquerda ia :Our destination lies between the two lakes :Nuestro destino se ubica entre los dos lagos :La nostra destinazione sta tra i due laghi :Notre destination est entre les deux lacs :O nosso destino está entre os dois lagos ia :He cooks a basic meal for his female friend :Cocina comida sencilla para su amiga :Cucina un pasto semplice per la sua amica :Il cuisine quelque chose de simple pour son amie :Ele cozinha uma refeição básica para a sua amiga feminina ia :The girl looks beautiful in the evening :Esa chica es bella por la tarde :La ragazza appare splendida di sera :La fille est superbe dans la soir :A rapariga é linda no serão ia :The violent animal went out of his cage :El animal violento se escapó de su jaula :L'animale violento uscì dalla gabbia :L'animal violent est sorti de sa cage :O animal violento saiu da sua jaula ia :I compare our laws to your laws :Comparo nuestras leyes a las suyas :Confronto le nostre leggi alle vostre :Je compare nos lois aux vôtres :(Nós) Comparamos as nossas leis às vossas leis ia :I drive towards our capital in the east :Conduzco hacia la capital por el este :Guido verso la nostra capitale nell'est :Je conduis vers notre capitale dans l'est :(Eu) Conduzo em direcção à nossa capital ia :Dead people are burried deep under the soil :La gente muerta está enterrada bajo la tierra :I morti vengono sepolti in profondità nel sottosuolo :Les morts sont enterrés profondément dans le sol :Os mortos são enterrados bem fundo, debaixo do chão ia :The priest/imam/rabbi stands under the bright cloud :El cura/imán/rabino está de pie bajo las nubes brillantes :Il prete/imam/rabbino sta sotto la nuvola chiara :Le prêtre/imam/rabbin se tiens sous le nuage éclatant :O padre/imã/rabino encontra-se de pé por baixo da nuvem brilhante ia :The baby bird above my head flies close to her parents :El joven pájaro que está encima de la cabeza vuela cerca de sus padres :L'uccellino appena nato vola sopra la mia testa vicino ai genitori :L'oisillon au-dessus de moi vole près de ses parents :O pássaro bébé acima da minha cabeça, voa junto aos (seus) pais. ia :I flee into the damaged school :Entro en la escuela dañada huyendo :Scappo nella scuola danneggiata :Je fuis dans l'école abîmée ia :This water comes from a distant place :Esta agua viene de un lugar lejano :Quest'acqua arriva da un posto lontano :Cette eau vient de loin :Esta água provém de um lugar distante ia :I thought about life a lot :Pensaba mucho en la vida :Penso spesso alla vita :J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la vie :Pensei muito sobre a vida ia :When does your friend come? :¿Cuándo viene tu amigo? :Da dove arriva il tuo amico :Quand ton ami vient-il ? :Quando é que o teu amigo vem/chega? ia :How much do you remember? :¿Cuánto recuerdas? :Quanto ricordi? :De quoi te souviens-tu ? :De quanto te lembras? ia :How many people will help you? :¿Cuánta gente te ayuda? :Quante persone ti aiuteranno? :Combien de gens vont t'aider ? :Quantas pessoas te vão ajudar? ia :Why do you steal these things? :¿Por qué robaste estas cosas? :Perché rubi queste cose? :Pourquoi voles-tu ces objets ? :Porque roubas estas coisas? ia :How old are you? :¿Cuántos años tienes? :Quanti anni hai? :Quel âge as-tu ? :Quantos anos tens? ia :How do you create this product? :¿Cómo se crea este producto? :Come si crea questo prodotto? :Comment fabrique-t-on ce produit ? :Como cria(s) este produto? ia :Who is the most intelligent human in the world? :¿Quién es el humano más inteligente del mundo? :Chi è la persona piú intelligente del mondo? :Qui est l'homme le plus intelligent du monde ? :Quem é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo? ia :What do you discover in the sea? :¿Qué descubres en el mar? :Che cosa scopri nel mare? :Que découvres-tu dans la mer ? :O que descobre(s) no mar? ia :Which sandwich do you prefer? :¿Qué bocadillo prefieres? :Che panino preferisci? :Quel sandwich préfères-tu ? :Que sanduíche prefere(s)? ia :Where are you from? :¿De dónde eres? :Da dove vieni? :D'où viens-tu ? :De onde é(s)? ia :Where are you going to? :¿A dónde vas? :Dove vai? :Où vas-tu ? :Onde vai(s)? ia :Does that shop exist? :¿Existe esa tienda? :Esiste quel negozio? :Ce magasin existe-t-il ? :Aquela loja existe? ia :What is the reason for this investigation? :¿Cuál es la razón de esta investigación? :Qual è il motivo di questa indagine? :Quel est la raison de cette enquête ? :Qual é a razão/o motivo desta investigação? ia :Which buses are ready for departure? :¿Qué autobuses están listos para salir? :Quali bus sono pronti a partire? :Quels bus sont prêts à partir ? :Que autocarros estão prontos para partir? ia :I only want to eat something :Sólo quiero comer algo :Voglio solo mangiare qualcosa :Je veux juste manger quelque chose :(Eu) só quero comer qualquer coisa ia :I never dream :Nunca sueño :Non sogno mai :Je ne rêve jamais :Eu nunca sonho ia :He always arrives early :Siempre llega temprano :Arriva sempre presto :Il est toujours en avance :Ele chega sempre cedo ia :He is sometimes right :Algunas veces tiene razón :Alle volte ha ragione :Il a parfois raison :Ele, por vezes, tem razão ia :We win nothing :No ganamos nada :Non vinciamo niente :Nous ne gagnons rien :Nós não ganhamos nada ia :We usually fight against our enemies :Solemos luchar contra nuestros enemigos :Di solito combattiamo i nostri nemici :Normalement, nous nous battons contre nos ennemis :(Nós) Costumamos lutar contra os nossos inimigos ia :They often lose in this game :A menudo pierden este juego :Spesso perdono a questo gioco :Ils perdent souvent à ce jeu :Eles perdem frequentemente este jogo ia :I wish it was tomorrow already :Ojalá fuese ya mañana :Vorrei che fosse già domani :J'aimerais que l'on soit déjà demain :Quem me dera que já fosse amanhã ia :There are many stars in space :Hay muchas estrellas en el espacio :Ci sono molte stelle nello spazio :Il y a beaucoup d'étoiles dans l'espace :Existem muitas estrelas no espaço ia :He frequently shows his naked body :Frecuentamente se exhibe con el cuerpo desnudo :Spesso si mostra nudo :Il expose souvent son corps nu :Ele mostra frequentemente o seu corpo nú ia :We rarely hide our ideas :Raramente escondemos nuestras ideas :Nascondiamo raramente le nostre idee :Nous dissimulons rarement nos idées :(Nós) Raramente escondemos as nossas ideias ia :He laughs at some joke :Se ríe de nuestras bromas :Ride a qualche scherzo :Il rit à quelque blague :Ele ri-se de uma piada qualquer ia :I look everywhere :Busco por todas partes :Guardo ovunque :Je regarde partout :(Eu) Procuro em todo o lado ia :He fears nobody :No teme a nadie :Non ha paura di nessuno :Il ne craint personne :Ele não tem medo de ninguém ia :She dances with somebody on the street :Baila con alguien en la calle :Balla per strada con qualcuno :Elle danse avec quelqu'un dans la rue :Ela dança com alguém na rua ia :You may pick anything you like :Escoje lo que quieras :Puoi prendere quello che vuoi :Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux :Podes escolher o que quiseres ia :My wife has sex with me every night :Mi esposa tiene sexo conmigo cada noche :Mia moglie ed io facciamo sesso ogni notte :J'ai fais l'amour avec ma femme hier soir :A minha mulher e eu temos relações sexuais todas as noites ia :I offer you two free flowers :Te ofrezco dos flores gratis :Ti offro due fiori gratis :Je t'offre deux fleurs gratuites :(Eu) Ofereço-te duas flores grátis ia :He sang while his parents listened :Cantaba mientras sus padres escuchaban :Cantava mentre i suoi genitori ascoltavano :Il chantait tandis que ses parents écoutaient :Ele cantou enquanto os seus pais ouviam ia :We ate after we went to the cinema :Comimos después de ir al cine :Mangiammo dopo essere stati al cinema :Nous avons mangé après être allés au cinéma :(Nós) Comemos depois de irmos ao cinema ia :We saw the hotel before they could see it :Vimos el hotel antes que ellos :Vedemmo l'hotel prima che lo vedessero loro :Nous avons vu l'hôtel avant eux :Nós vimos o hotel antes que eles o pudessem ver ia :You may clean this room until the owner returns :Puedes limpiar este cuarto hasta que el dueño vuelva :Puoi pulire la stanza prima che torni il proprietario :Tu devrais nettoyer cette pièce avant que le propriétaire revienne :Pode(s) limpar este quarto até o dono voltar ia :I try to be interested in politics because I have to vote next month :Intento interesarme por la política porque tengo que votar el próximo mes :Cerco di interessarmi alla politica perché il mese prossimo voto :J'essaie de m'intéresser à la politique parce que je dois voter le mois prochain :Eu tento interessar-me por política porque tenho que ir votar para o mês que vem ia :This glass is empty, but the other glass is full :Este vaso está vacío, pero el otro está lleno :Questo bicchiere è vuoto, ma l'altro è pieno :Ce verre est vide, mais cet autre verre est plein :Este copo está vazio, mas o outro copo está cheio ia :They shout so everybody notices them :Gritan para que todos les presten atención :Gridano cosicché tutti li notino :Ils crient pour que quelqu'un les entende :Eles gritam para que todos lhes prestem atenção ia :I allow you to do that, although my brother forbids it :Permito que lo hagas, aunque mi hermano lo prohibe :ti permetto di farlo io, anche se mio fratello te lo impedisce :Je te permets de faire ça, bien que mon frère te l'ait interdit :Deixo-te fazer isso, embora o meu irmão o proiba ia :I am tired, therefore I will not get up :Estoy cansado, por lo tanto no me levanto :Sono stanco, quindi non mi alzerò :Je suis fatigué, je ne vais donc pas me lever :Estou cansado, logo não me vou levantar ia :I want to kill the evil prisoners, except the one with the blond hair :Quiero matar a los prisioneros malos, menos al rubio. :Voglio uccidere i prigionieri cattivi, tranne quello coi capelli biondi :J'ai envie de tuer les méchants prisonniers, sauf le blond :(Eu) quero matar os vis prisioneiros, excepto o louro ia :The murderer should have been convicted, but he was set free instead :El asesino debería haber sido declarado culpable, pero fue puesto en libertad :L'assassino sarebbe dovuto essere imprigionato, ma invece venne liberato :L'assassin aurait dû être reconnu coupable, mais il a été libéré à la place :O assassino devia ter sido condenado, mas em vez disso foi libertado ia :It has been a long time since we last met :Hace mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez :È passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati :Ca fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus :Não nos víamos à muito tempo ia :I have not heard from her since this morning :No he oído nada de ella desde esta manaña :Non l'ho più sentita fino a stamattina :Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle depuis ce matin :Não sei dela desde esta manhã ia :Despite the danger, he entered the dark house opposite to the church/mosque/temple :A pesar del peligro, entró la casa oscura al otro lado de la iglesia/mezquita/templo :Nonostante il pericolo, entrò nella casa di fronte alla chiesa/moschea/tempio :Malgré le danger, il est entré dans la sombre maison en face de l'église/la mosquée/le temple :Apesar do perigo, ele entrou na casa escura oposta à igreja/mesquita/templo ia :Alcohol used to be forbidden according to my father :El alcohol antes se prohibía, según mi padre. :L'alcool era proibito un tempo, :L'alcool était interdit, d'après mon père :Segundo o meu pai, beber álcool costumava ser proibido ia :I like this area because of its fascinating history :Me gusta esta zona debido a su historia fascinante. :Mi piace questo posto per la sua storia affascinante :J'aime cette région à cause de son histoire fascinante :Gosto desta zona por causa da sua história fascinante ia :I flee into the damaged school :Huyo al interior de la escuela dañada :Scappo nella scuola danneggiata :Je fuis dans l'école abîmée ia :This water comes from a distant place :Esta agua viene de un lugar lejano :Quest'acqua arriva da un posto lontano :Cette eau vient de loin :Esta água vem de m lugar distante ia :I rested during the holidays :Descansé durante las vacaciones :Durante le ferie mi sono riposato :Je me suis reposé pendant les vacances :(Eu) Descansei durante as férias ia :I wait for my sister to come :Espero a que venga mi hermana :Aspetto che arrivi mia sorella :J'attends que ma soeur vienne :Espero que a minha irmã chegue ia :He proves he is right :Prueba que tiene razón :Dimostra d'aver ragione :Il prouve qu'il a raison :Ele prova que tem razão ia :We believe it isn't possible :Creemos que no es possible :Crediamo non sia possibile :Nous pensons que ce n'est pas possible :Nós achamos que tal/isso não é possível ia :She smiles, and he kisses her :Ella se sonríe, y él la besa. :Sorride, e lui la bacia :Elle sourit, et il l'embrasse :Ela sorri e ele beija-a ia :We still don't agree with his solution :Todavía no estamos de acuerdo con su solución :Non sono ancora d'accordo con la sua soluzione :Nous ne sommes toujours pas d'accord avec sa solution :Continuamos a não concordar com esta solução ia :I know what you think :Sé lo que piensas :So cosa pensi :Je sais à quoi tu penses :Eu sei o que tu pensas/achas ia :The woman knows how to bake bread :La mujer sabe cocer pan :La donna sa cuocere il pane :La femme sait comment faire du pain :A mulher sabe fazer pão ia :I can see several words :Puedo ver varias palabras :Posso vedere molte parole :Je peux voir plusieurs mots :(Eu) Consigo ver várias palavras ia :I am bigger than you :Soy más grande que tú :Sono più grande di te :Je suis plus grand que toi :(Eu) Sou maior que tu ia :He is as small as you :Es tan pequeño como tú :È piccolo come te :Il est aussi petit que toi :Ele é tão pequeno quanto tu ia :He begins to hate his school :Empieza a odiar su escuela :Inizia ad odiare la scuola :Il commence à détester son école :Ele começa a detestar esta escola ia :She finishes studying on this hard subject :Acaba de estudiar este tema duro :Finisce di studiare questa materia difficile :Elle a fini d'étudier ce sujet difficile :Ela acaba de estudar esta matéria difícil ia :They stop thinking about the government :Dejan de pensar del gobierno :Smettono di pensare al governo :Ils ont arrêté de penser au gouvernement :Eles deixam/param de pensar sobre o governo ia :We continue our work :Seguimos trabajando :Continuiamo il nostro lavoro :Nous continuons notre travail :(Nós) Continuamos o nosso trabalho ia :They prepare to abandon the ship :Se disponen a abandonar el barco :Si preparano ad abbandonare la nave :Ils se préparent à abandonner le navire :Eles preparam-se para abandonar o navio ia :I must forget what I saw :Debo olvidarme lo que ví :Devo dimenticare quello che ho visto :Il faut que j'oublie ce que j'ai vu :Tenho de esquecer o que vi ia :If you accept that strange explanation, you are a stupid man :Si aceptas esa rara explicación, eres tonto :Se accetti questa strana spiegazione, sei una persona stupida :Si tu acceptes cette explication bizarre, tu es un imbécile :Se aceitares aquela explicação estranha, és um homem estúpido ia :I will travel to your country, unless it rains :Viajaré a su pais, a menos que llueva :Viaggerò nel tuo paese, sempre che non piova :Je viendrai dans ton pays, à moins qu'il pleuve :(Eu) Vou viajar para o teu país, a não ser que chova ia :The blind girl could smell very well :La niña ciega tenía muy buen olfato :La ragazza cieca ha un buon odorato :La fille aveugle avait un grand sens de l'odorat :A rapariga cega conseguia cheirar muito bem ia :Yesterday all my troubles were far away :Ayer todos mis problemas desaparecieron. :Ieri tutte le mie preoccupazioni erano lontane :Hier, tout mes problèmes étaient bien loin :Ontem todos os meus problemas estavam bem distantes ia :I haven't seen him since three years ago :No lo he visto hace tres años :Non lo vedo da tre anni :Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans :Há três anos que não o vejo ia :I expect him to visit me for five hours :Supongo que me visitará duante cinco horas :Mi aspetto che mi faccia visita per cinque ore :Je m'attends à ce qu'il vienne me voir pendant cinq heures :Espero que ele me venha visitar por cinco horas ia :I decide to ignore their decision :Decido ignorar su decisión :Scelgo di ignorare la loro decisione :Je décide d'ignorer leur décision :(Eu) Decidi ignorar a decisão deles ia :I repeat my conclusion again :Repito mi conclusión de nuevo :Ripeto ancora le mie conclusioni :Je répète une nouvelle fois ma conclusion :Repito a minha conclusão ia :I teach the pupils how to count to 10 :Enseño a los alumnos a contar hasta 10 :Insegno agli alunni a contare fino a 10 :J'apprends aux élèves à compter jusqu'à dix :(Eu) Ensino os pupílos a contar até dez ia :Can you translate this text to English? :¿Puedes traducir este texto a inglés? :Puoi tradurre questo testo in inglese? :Pouvez vous traduire ce texte en anglais ? :Consegue(s) traduzir este texto para Inglês? ia :You repaired the damage yourself when you were in an accident the previous time :Arreglaste el daño tú mismo cuando estuviste en un accidente la última vez :Riparasti il danno da solo quando facesti incidente la scorsa volta :Tu as réparé les dégâts toi-même la dernière fois tu as eu un accident :Tu próprio(a) reparaste os estragos da ultíma vez que sofreste um acidente ia :I find it impossible to recognize the meaning :Encuentro imposible reconocer el significado :Trovo impossibile riconoscerne il significato :Je trouve qu'il est il possible d'en extraire le sens :Acho impossível compreender o significado ia :Do you bring me my suitcase or do I have to carry it myself? :¿Me traes la maleta, o tendré que hacerlo yo mismo? :Puoi portarmi la valigia o devo portarla da solo? :Est-ce que tu m'apportes ma valise ou dois-je la porter moi-même? :Trazes-me a mala ou tenho que a levar eu mesmo/a? ia :I have not been able to learn this lesson yet :Todavía no he podido aprender esta lección :Non sono ancora riuscito ad imparare questa lezione :Je n'ai pas encore réussi à apprendre cette leçon :Ainda não consegui aprender esta lição ia :This is probably a very common error :Éste es probablemente un error muy común :Questo è probabilmente un errore molto comune :C'est probablement une erreur très fréquente :Este é provavelmente um erro muito comum ia :Fortunately I am usually healthy, however, unfortunately I hurt my foot :Afortunadamente tengo buena salud, sin embargo, desafortunadamente me hice daño en el pie. :Per fortuna di solito sono sano, ma sfortunatamente mi sono fatto male ad un piede :Je suis heureusement généralement en bonne santé, je me suis cependant malheureusement fait mal au pied :Felizmente costumo ser saudável, no entanto, acabei de me aleijar no pé ia :The weather is nice, moreover, the sun has been shining all day :Hace buen tiempo, además, el sol ha brillado todo el día :C'è bel tempo ed, inoltre, è stato soleggiato tutto il giorno :Il fait beau, de plus, le soleil a brillé toute la journée :Está bom tempo, e mais, o sol tem brilhado o dia todo ia :Do you know whether he can arrange the wine for the party? :¿Sabes si puede encargarse del vino para la fiesta? :Sa se può procurare il vino per la festa? :Savez-vous s'il peut s'occuper du vin pour la fête :Sabe(s) se ele arranja o vinho para a festa? ia :My religion is still the same as before :Mi religión sigue siendo la misma de antes :La mia religione è la stessa di prima :Ma religion est toujours la même qu'avant :A minha religião continua a ser a mesma ia :An army is useless if there is no war, but peace :Una arma es inútil si no hay guerra, sino paz :Un esercito è inutile se non c'è guerra, ma pace :Une armée est inutile s'il n'y a aucune guerre :Um exército é inútil se não houver guerras, apenas paz ia :The international soldier shoots an innocent passenger :El soldado internacional le pega un tiro a un pasajero inocente :Il soldato internazionale colpisce un passeggero innocente :Le soldat international tire sur un passager innocent :O soldado internacinal alveja um passageiro inocente ia :Perhaps it is unlikely that it will ever happen :Quizás es poco probable que vaya a pasar :Forse è improbabile che mai succederà :Il est sans doute peu probable que ça arrive jamais :Talvez seja improvável que (isso) venha a acontecer ia :It seems time to go away :Parece la hora de irme :Sembra che sia ora di andare via :Il semble qu'il est l'heure de partir :Parece que é tempo de ir embora ia :My age is considered a secret :Mi edad se considera un secreto :la mia età è ritenuta un segreto :On pense que mon âge est un secret :A minha idade é considerada secreta/um segredo ia :In this course we are expected to use a dictionary and a calculator :Este curso exige que utilizemos un diccionario y una calculadora :In queste lezioni possiamo usare un dizionario e un computer :Dans ce cours, nous devons utiliser un dictionnaire et une calculatrice :Neste curso esperam que nós usemos um dicionário e uma calculadora ia :I am afraid to complete what I started :No me atrevo terminar lo que provoqué :Ho paura di finire quello che ho iniziato :J'ai peur d'achever ce que j'ai commencé :Tenho medo de acabar o que comecei ia :I get no chance to compare my drawing to yours :No tengo oportunidad de comparar mi dibujo con el tuyo :Non mi è possibile confrontare i miei disegni con i tuoi :Je n'ai pas l'occasion de comparer mon dessin au tien :Eu não tenho como comparar meus desenhos com os seus ia :The electric device generates a lot of energy :El aparato eléctrico da mucha energía :L'apparecchio elettrico genera molta energia :L'appareil électrique créé beaucoup d'énergie :O aparelho eléctrico gera muita energia ia :I suggest not to go north, but to go south :Sugiero no ir al norte, sino al sur :Suggerisco di non andare a nord, ma di andare a sud :Je suggère de na pas aller au nord, mais au sud :(Eu) Sugiro não ir para norte, mas para sul ia :I feel bad. In fact, I feel worse than last week :Me siento mal. De hecho, me siento peor que la semana pasada :Mi sento male. In effetti, mi sento peggio che la settimana scorsa :Je me sens mal. En fait, je me sens moins bien que la semaine dernière :Sinto-me mal. Aliás, sinto-me pior que na semana passada ia :Babies indeed are not able to speak yet :Los bebés todavía no pueden hablar :I bambini davvero non sanno ancora parlare :Les bébés ne peuvent effectivement pas encore parler :Os bêbes ainda não estão aptos a falar ia :The consequences need to be immediately acknowledged :Las consecuencias necesitan ser reconocidas inmediatamente :Le conseguente devono immediatamente essere rese note :Il faut (en) tirer les conséquences immédiatement :As consequências precisam ser imediatamente conhecidas ia :I knew very well whether to act or not :Sabía muy bien si actuar o no :Sapevo bene se agire o no :Je savais très bien s'il fallait que j'agisse ou non :Eu sabia muito bem quando atuar ou não ia :He hit right through the wood :Atravesó la madera de un golpe :Colpí giusto nel mezzo del legno/bosco :Il a frappé en plein dans le bois :Ele acertou bem através da madeira ia :My classmates were playing together, but I sat alone in a corner :Mis compañeros de clase jugaban juntos, pero yo me sentaba solo en un rincón :I miei compagni giocavano assieme, ma io sedevo in un angolo da solo. :Mes camarades de classes jouaient ensemble, tandis que j'étais assis dans un coin :Meus colegas de sala estavam jogando juntos, mas eu me sentei sozinho em um canto. ia :The child wanted to be nice to them, but nevertheless they didn't like him :El niño intentaba ser amable, pero no obstante no les caía bien. :Il bambino voleva essere gentile con loro, ma nonostante ci :L'enfant voulait être gentil avec eux, mais malgré tout ils ne l'aimaient pas :A criança queria ser boa para eles, mas ainda assim eles não gostavam dela. ia :My teacher said I shouldn't say such things :Mi profesor dijo que no debía decir ese tipo de cosas :Il mio insegnante disse che non avrei dovuto dire certe cose :Mon professeur a dit que je ne devrais pas dire de telles choses :A minha professora disse que eu não devia dizer estas coisas ia :My mother always thought I required extra attention :Mi madre siempre creía que yo necesitaba atención especial :Mia madre ha sempre pensato che avessi bisogno di maggior attenzione :Ma mère a toujours pensé que j'avais besoin de plus d'attention :A minha mãe sempre achou que eu precisava de atenção extra